El concurso
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Un concurso de preguntas y respuestas, quien ganara?


Gorillaz es de Damon y Jamie, no mío, y Leez pertenece a mi sobrina Pulpito... TK Lupe ^^...

_ Noods va a ganar- decía la joven diablesa a su amiga

_ ella es inteligente pero Russel es mas sabio, el ganará- contradecía la loba.

Las muchachas estaban cambiándose de ropa y ya iban por el cuarto cambio de indumentaria cuando al fin se decidieron. La loba llevaba una camisa roja tipo escocés con las puntas atadas a lo campirano y unos mini shorts negros con calzas rojas debajo y tenis negros. La diablesa por su parte llevaba una camisola china de seda negra con los bordes violetas y un dragón plateado que la rodeaba, unos pantalones hasta la rodilla negros y botas militares hasta media pierna.

_ Oye Akuma, ya es tarde, el programa empieza en media hora y aun no nos peinamos-decía la loba cuando oyeron a alguien correr hacia la puerta de la habitación de la ojiverde gritando

_ DASKETE!!!!- en japonés auxilio, Noodle entró precipitadamente a la habitación.

_ Noodle! Estas bien?-se preocupó Leez.

_ Tenia preparado mi atuendo para hoy pero fuy a buscarlo a la lavandería de abajo y alguien, osea Murdoc-san lo había cubierto de tinta china...eso no sale con nada.- como akuma tenia la misma edad humana que la nipona decidió prestarle algo de ropa para que se cambie, mientras ella y Leez se peinaban. La guitarrista finalmente eligió una remera blanca de mangas cortas con alitas de ángel dibujadas en la espalda y unos jeans cortos. Cuando salieron Murdoc iba camino a la habitación de su princesa.

_ Akuma, hey Akuma, a que no sabes lo que hice- su sonrisa desapareció al ve el enojo de su novia y de notar que la nipona estaba con ella.

_ Déjame adivinar, llenaste de tinta la ropa de Noods para que no quiera ir al concurso y ganarlo tu, pues mejor te hubieses puesto a estudiar porque resulta que somos del mismo talle- dijo la diablesa señalando el atuendo de su amiga.

Una limosina los esperaba a todos en las puertas de Kong con Damon y Jamie dentro. Akuma se sentó junto a Murdoc, y frente a Damon quien no dejaba de mirarla.

_ creo que me duele un poco la cabeza-comentó ella mientras se recostaba contra el bajista y este la rodeaba con el brazo poniendo su mejor cara de baboso para que no parezca que se preocupaba por ella. Damon sintió una punzada en el estomago al ver al satanista abraza a la muchacha que tanto le obsesionaba.

Cuando llegaron al estudio de grabación un hombre le dijo a la banda

_ Es un concurso de preguntas y respuestas así que es simple, les preguntan y ustedes responden, si es correcto suman puntos. Los muchachos entraron y los demás se dirigieron al público.

_ Bienvenidos a otra edición de El viaje de tus sueños. Donde te ganas un boleto a donde tu quieras si sumas la mayoría de los punto. Hoy con ustedes GORILLAZ!!!- un presentador bajito y calvo con una barriga enorme presentaba a los concursantes- denle un aplauso a Murdoc Niccals- el publico aplaudía- 2D!!- un grupito de fanáticas lo ovacionaba mientras Leez las miraba con odio- Russel Hubbs y... La pequeña Noodle!!! – todos aplaudían .

Los integrantes de la banda saludaban al publico hasta que se hizo la primer pregunta.

_ Murdoc, cual es el animal que representa a Dios y a Satán por igual?

_ jeje, esa es facilísima, la cabra- se ufanaba el bajista

_ lo siento, pero no, es el hombre, porque los hemos buenos y malos- Murdoc no daba crédito a sus oídos ni tampoco Akuma en el público.

_ ahora para 2D, quien es el integrante mas joven del grupo Gorrillas?- los demás miembros de la banda se empesaron a quejar al tiempo que en el público la laba y la diablesa se iraban sin comprender.

_ La tengo la tengo!! Es Noodle- decía como un niño el vocalista.

_ bien, ya tienes 100 puntos, veamos, Russel. Como se llama la esposa Napoleón Bonaparte?

_ Josefina.-respondió muy seguro el baterista

_ Pues no, esta muerta, así que ya no se llama.- la banda y sus amigos ya se estaban molestando con las preguntas injustas.

_ Noodle, sigues tú. A quien se conoce popularmente como Hyde?

_ Al cantante japonés del grupo L' arc En Ciel- dijo con emoción la nipona

_ Ay lo siento, al contraparte malvado del Dr. Jekyl. – Noodle comenzó a insultarle en japonés.

_ volvemos a Murdoc. Quien lidera la banda Gorrillas?

_ Yo, por supuesto- dijo el satanista seguro de ganar esta ronda

_ Error, lo siento la respuesta es Murdoc Niccals

_ pero yo soy Murdoc Niccals!! Maldito infeliz el maestro se encargará de ti!!!

_tu dijiste "YO" esa no es la respuesta aunque tu seas tú- las muchachas se miraban entre si sin entender que pasaba.

_ 2D dinos, Que criatura se levanta de los cementerios pese a estar muerta a comer cerebros?

_ Zombies!!!- dijo alegre el peliazul con su mayor inocencia.

_ Bien, ya tienes 200 puntos, ahora Russel, como se llama el Vocalista de Blur

_ Damon Albarn-dijo esta ves dudando el baterista

_ Pues no, ese es el Ex Vocalista, ya no hay Blur.- Russel lo miraba algo extrañado mientras Damon desde el publico le hacia señas de que el tampoco entendia.

_ Noodle, a ver tú. Quien es Michael Jackson?

_ El rey del Pop- ya no estaba segura de si era correcto

_ Lástima, pero no, Mi hijo se llama Michael jackson.

_ Hey ella no podía saber eso aquí algo esta mal- se quejo Russel

_ pues yo solo leo las preguntas que me dieron en producción completamente al azar. En esta ronda deben completar la frase. Murdoc, "cada noche antes de dormir me pongo mi..."

_ Pijama-completo Murdoc

_ Gorro de dormir, lo siento. 2D "debo correr por mi..."

_ Locomotora!!!- Dijo 2D que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención y dijo lo que se le vino a su vacía mente.

_ Perfecto... alcánzala que se te va y pierdes el tren- se rió el conductor- tienes 300 puntos.

_ que no era Vida?- preguntó Murdoc – eso ni tiene sentido...

_ claro que lo tiene. Russel, "Mi pulpo tiene un..."

_ pico?

_ Monóculo, Oops, lo siento.

_ y para que quiere un monóculo?- preguntó el baterista

_ Es que es un pulpo distinguido. Ahora Noodle "si no como mis vegetales nunca..."

_ creceré- dijo esta ves segura la nipona

_ seré vegetariano, lástima pequeña. Ya solo quedan dos rondas y esta es de verdadero o Falso. Murdoc los demonios son seres imaginarios, verdadero o falso?

_ falso, no puedes preguntarle eso a un satanista

_ Oh vamos no creerás eso realmente? Lo siento pero es incorrecto.2D, el cielo es anaranjado, verdadero o falso?

_ Verdadero ^^

_ perfecto, 400 puntos

_ pero el cielo es azul- espetó la nipona enojada

_ No al atardecer, a ver Russel, si miento digo la verdad, si digo la verdad miento, verdadero o falso?

_ Que? No puedo responder eso, no tiene sentido- dijo ya enojado el americano

_ lástima era falso, no puede darse esa situación. Noodle, Pokemon es mas popular que Digimon, verdadero o falso.

_ verdadero!! Nadie puede negarlo.

_ pues según las encuestas mas gente prefiere digimon, lo siento nena. Bien, ahora diré una palabra y ustedes deben decir lo primero que se les ocurra, quien lo diga correctamente gana 100 puntos la palabra es Salud!- todos empezaron a decir palabras que se les ocurrían como hospital, medico, y cosas así, excepto 2D que estaba por estornudar

_ ATCHUUU!!-soltó el peliazul

_ CORRECTO!!! TENEMOS UN GANADOR!!! 2D tiene los 500 puntos sin falta y tiene derecho a elegir cualquier lugar al que quiera ir...

_ Ouch que migraña tengo, necesito ir a casa por mis pastillas.

_ Perfecto, se ha ganado un boleto a Kong Studios!!!!

_ QUE!!!!!!!!- dijeron todos al unísono

_ Wow... justo lo que necesitaba- se alegró el vocalista.

Murdoc le dio una paliza al peliazul por malgastar así el premio.

_ y nosotras que creíamos que ganarían Russ o Noods- se rieron las muchacha mientras se volvían a Kong.

XD que loko ke ganara D... jaja, además parecía re fácil pero las respuestas eran lógicas a pesar de ke no era lo obvio.. jaja.. gracias a todas por leer muchachas, besoo

**Matta ne Minna-san **


End file.
